Lies by Omission
by Liso66
Summary: AU/canon A father's unknown legacy. A mother's secrets. If that weren't enough, Shepard's superior officers, two that she trusted more than anyone. They all knew, they kept her from the truth. The funny thing about those big lies: they come to find you. Rated M for language-adult content-adult situations. AU/ Betrayal & Romance. Set Just after the Grissom Academy rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Uh, Commander?" Shepard's pilot called over the comm. "We have a bit of a situation here."

Jane walked past the crew's quarters, on her way to the observation deck, and stopped to reply. "Don't we always?"

_So much for a little downtime. _"What is it, Joker?"

EDI decided to explain instead, not bothering to wait for Jeff to reply. "It would seem there is a second shuttle coming from Grissom Academy. My readings indicate there is a pilot, and no other passengers. However, the pilot may be wounded—or the navigation system is damaged."

No way would Cerberus dog her ship. That was just suicide. Then again, half of their fodder troops weren't terribly bright; all too willing to die for a misguided cause.

Shepard watched out of the observation deck window as the shuttle sputtered, and the thrusters went dark. "EDI, raise the barriers, and open the shuttle bay. We need to activate the magnetic pull." She instructed and then redirected her call. "Vega, Cortez—be on stand-by, and assume this is a hostile recovery until we assess the situation."

The Normandy felt crowded, full of young adults, and teenagers from Grissom Academy. Jack corralled them into permissible areas: the mess hall and lounge if they needed to rest. Shepard passed by the tables on her way to the shuttle bay, and seeing a gathering of young biotics eating, was—pure voracious carnage. They would have to stock up once docked at the Citadel.

"Commander," EDI's voice rebounded off the metal walls of the elevator. "The shuttle has been secured. There have been no attempts for extraction as of yet."

"Thank you, EDI. I'm on my way."

"Logging you out."

Stepping off the lift, Shepard couldn't help but roll her eyes. The two men she told to stand point were in position, but so were Garrus, and Javik.

_Nosey Parkers, the lot of them. _

Taking a defensive stance next to Garrus, Shepard grinned up at the big-guy. "Just had to come see, didn't ya?"

His mandibles flared in amusement. "You know me, Shepard—I would never pass up a chance to kick some Cerberus ass."

"All right, fair enough," she agreed. She then turned to Cortez. "Steve, can you hack the hatch system from the outside?"

"Please, Commander," he said with a cocky grin. "In my sleep. Be ready!"

The door hissed open, but there hadn't been any movement. Not even a shuffle of armor or clothing.

"On my six, and be ready for anything," Shepard commanded.

"Yeah, man," James whispered. "It could be like a clown car full of husks, ya know, 'cuz Cerberus has a sense of humor."

"Can it, Lieutenant. We have no idea who did the piloting."

Stepping into the shuttle, Shepard positioned herself behind the co-pilot's chair, while Vega took point. On a silent count of three, both soldiers stepped into the cockpit with guns fixed on their target.

There had been no resistance, nothing ready to explode; just a slumped over body, unresponsive, but still alive according to Vega's scans.

Tapping on her comm, Shepard asked EDI to send Jack and Sanders down. She relaxed her stance and holstered her weapon.

"A student we missed, perhaps?" Shepard asked after looking back up at James.

"Could be. She—ah—she looks young. Sixteen, maybe seventeen."

"Doc," Shepard called to the med bay. "Come down to the shuttle bay, please. I think we have someone possibly injured."

Cortez shut all the shuttle systems down while everyone waited. Jack stepped out of the lift, Karin, and Kahlee Sanders right behind her.

First, the doctor entered the shuttle and took vital signs. Kahlee moved in beside the doc and gasped. Shepard didn't miss the blood draining from the Academy director's face.

"One of yours," Shepard asked carefully. Something was amiss.

"Y—yes," Sanders stammered. "I thought she'd been taken. I was unable to reach her, not even her tracking unit was online."

Shepard blinked. "You put tracking units on your students? What the hell?"

Looking over her shoulder, Jane glanced over at Jack, and the day was just getting stranger. Jack lowered her head, and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Would one of you strapping young men carry the young lady to the med bay?" Chakwas asked, interrupting whatever the Commander was about to say.

"That would be me, strapping, young, and a man," James boasted.

"Yes. I agree, human," Javik said with a nod. "Your species best serve as manual labor."

"All right. Enough," Shepard said in exasperation. "James, you take her to the med bay with the doctor. Javik, go babysit the students. Jack—stay put. I want to talk to you. The rest of you, dismissed."

"Turian, what does it mean to babysit?" the Prothean asked in confusion.

Garrus shrugged. "Human term. Means you get to keep the kiddos out of trouble. Have fun with that."

"I am a soldier, a vanguard of my people! Not a nurse maid!"

It had taken all of Shepard's control not to start laughing. "Javik, today you test your true constitution. Make sure they do not break my ship."

Disgruntled muttering broke her control, and Jane snickered. Cortez went off to his station, and the only one left was Jack.

"What aren't you telling me, Jack?" Shepard asked sternly. "First Kahlee goes pale and looks sickly, and then you avert your eyes when I look at you? You're a pain in the ass, but you were always honest."

Jack fidgeted with the straps on her jacket. "Fuck—fucking Alliance. Look, Shepard, I don't want to lie to you, so don't ask me, okay?"

"Why would you have to lie to me, Jack?" Shepard crossed her arms, her eyes pinning the biotic into place. "Why me, of all people? Is this girl a risk on my damn ship? Has Grissom been experimenting on kids?"

"What! No, you know I wouldn't let shit like that fly. I'd blow the fucking place up, myself." Jack yelled out. She took to nervous pacing, and threw her hands up in the air. "Talk to Hackett, or Anderson. I don't think Sanders will tell you anything. You know who to ask now, so can we cut the interrogation?"

Something occurred to Shepard while Jack was deflecting her questions. Why would Jack know anything? She was an unorthodox instructor, new to the Alliance, and most likely on a permanent probation. Nothing was adding up.

"One last question," Shepard stopped her friend from walking off. "If this is so classified that I'm not privy to it, how are you so well informed? You've not denied that you know _something, _which means you do. So tell me, how did you find out whatever it is?"

"Happenstance," the biotic said with a shrug. "Or maybe I went to see Sanders about a duty roster, and maybe… I eavesdropped on her and Anderson talking over a vidcom."

So," the Commander started, but she forced Jack to stand still, "if you were not sworn to secrecy, why not just tell me?"

Hopping up on one of the crates, Jack huffed with annoyance. "Look. That kid? She's angry—really angry. I think they hired me because who better to train a pissed off biotic, than an even more pissed off one?"

"She doesn't like the academy?" asked Shepard.

"More like, she doesn't like anything, or anyone, but she started talking to me, not a lot, but bits and pieces. Fuck, Shepard, that girl has been at Grissom since she was eight. From what I learned, she has no visitors, doesn't leave on breaks, and gets no mail. She's nobody's child—that's how she sees herself. I heard she stole a small transport ship right out of the docking bay and hightailed it to Omega. The Alliance found her eleven months later, and brought her back. It was either that or kiddy jail, locked up in solitary confinement."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go all pussy on me, Shepard. I own my shit now."

Jane smiled. "I know, and I am proud of you, Jack."

"Whatever. Can we go to the lounge? I could use a drink, or ten."

"Right there with you."

After going for one drink with Jack, she excused herself, and went to the med bay to check in on the mysterious girl.

How is it, a teenager is classified? Maybe Karin had better news. That girl looked to be in bad shape.

Arriving near the med bay, Shepard ran down the aisle after seeing the blue glow of biotics unleashed. The door swooshed open, Karin was on the floor, blood trickling down her face, and Vega was suspended and immobilized. The buzz of dark energy crackled, and Shepard's own biotics flared in defense—an auto reaction to danger.

Releasing a throw only hard enough to break the girl's hold on Vega, and not harm her, she was able to secure the situation.

"Vega, soft restraints on her before she powers up again," she ordered and then turned to Karin, and knelt down to check on her. "You okay?"

"Broken nose, I fear, and I believe my wrist is fractured."

"Dammit!" Jane roared. "Joker. Set a course for the Citadel. ASAP."

"Course set, Commander," her pilot confirmed. "ETA once we hit the relay, three hours."

"Doc, what can I do to assist? I only have field training, but anything you need, I'm here."

"Me too, Doc," James offered. "The girl is restrained, I hope."

"Stay with her, Vega. Do not let her loose."

"Got it," he said and stood at the ready. "She's falling asleep now. Doc must've managed to get that sedative in her before she went crazy-commando on us."

Between her help, and Karin's careful instructions, Doc was back up and moving around again.

"Shepard, I found something interesting while scanning this young lady," Karin pointed to her scanned data. "She has an L5 implant like yours. It's odd, not just because they are new, and not on the open market yet, but because she is so young and still being trained makes it unusual."

"Huh. I thought very few had been fitted with an L5, most of which were high level military, or," Shepard said bitterly, "If you were a Cerberus experiment, brought back from the dead."

"Now, now," Karin patted the Commander's arm. "Where would we be without our fearless leader? As I see it, it's the only thing Cerberus got right."

Shepard smiled warmly at the ship's doctor. "Thanks."

"We'll be at the Citadel soon, and you can get that arm looked at. As for her?" Shepard pointed to the prone body on the examining table. "She goes nowhere, unless you feel she needs more care than we can offer here."

Now sitting at her terminal, Karin had begun creating a chart for their new patient. "Biotic overcharge, Commander. Her implant scar has blisters, and I believe she fell to exhaustion because of it. I can care for her here, but I ask that you post guards on her while she is here. I'm getting to old to be thrown about."

"You? Old? Never," Jane teased. "I'll pick a few from the crew and set up a guard schedule. Until then, Vega can watch over her. Thanks again, Doc."

"Always an adventure, Shepard."

Making her way to through to the war room, she called Traynor. "Sam, get Admiral Hackett on vidcom. I'm on my way there now."

"I'll see what I can do, Commander," the specialist replied.

"Inform him it is a matter of urgency. Shepard out."

It was time to find out if she had a ticking time bomb on her ship, or if this kid was something _more. _


	2. Fair and Square

**Fair and Square**

"Commander, something I can do for you?" Hackett asked after the communication connection was established.

It had only been a few hours since they spoke after the Grissom mission, and the students saved. Hackett never asked about any particular student, unless Sanders spoke with him without Shepard's knowledge.

"I have a student here… she's injured—overcharged her biotics. My guess is she was battling elsewhere while we focused on the bulk of the pupils."

The admiral stood at parade rest, clasped his hands behind his back, and lifted his chin, a display of authority. "I am sure Doctor Chakwas can attend to biotic burn-out. Was there something specific you wanted to discuss?"

_Yeah—why all the mystery behind one biotic kid, and why does she have an L5 implant? _

Shepard pushed her thoughts aside and changed tack. "Why is the academy placing tracking devices on their students?"

She watched for tells, the admiral was so hard to read. Stone faced, and always prepared for anything. A true politician, just as much as a military leader. The difference with Hackett, though, he knew how to use his resources, her being one of them.

While she sat on trial for six months for destroying a mass relay and killing thousands of batarians, he walked away squeaky clean, and the mission had been a personal favor to him.

"I don't know what you mean, Commander. It is not Alliance protocol to—"

"Admiral!" Jane's frustration with the entire situation had escalated. "Sanders already slipped up, so don't give me the bullshit run around."

He rose a brow disapprovingly at her.

"Sir," she added.

Releasing his hands from behind his back, Hackett pointed a finger at her, anger brewing just under the surface of his calm façade. "There is only one student with a tracking device, and the director told me she had been taken by Cerberus."

_Good guess_. Sanders had contacted him already. "She jumped the gun. The kid made her way out and flew a shuttle to us. She was lucky we hadn't left the system yet. We had to pull the shuttle in—she was already unconscious by the time we got the hatch open."

"Her status?" he calmly asked, but Jane could see it was an effort. There was concern etched around his eyes.

"She is sedated, and stable. Chakwas assures me that we can tend to her medical needs."

He nodded. "Where is your next docking scheduled?"

"The Citadel, sir," she said truthfully. If he thought she was going to release the girl, he had a surprise coming. Not until she got her answers. "Chakwas was hurt when the girl lost it in the med bay. I'm having her get checked out at Huerta."

"I'll have someone transfer her off the Normandy. I'll let you know who you'll rendezvous with and where."

Jane shook her head. "I don't think so. Chakwas tells me she'll need rest for several days and her implant will need taken offline during that time. Also… I am not comfortable releasing her into anyone else's custody until I know what's going on."

Hackett's controlled anger unraveled at warp speed. "Are you defying a direct order, Commander?"

"No."

"Then you will be releasing her into Alliance custody?"

"No."

Why was she so hell bent on keeping this kid around? She didn't know anything about her, but she felt protective.

"Shepard," Hackett's voice sounded strained. "Are you bucking for a court-martial in the middle of a goddamn war?"

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. She had an ace up her sleeve the admiral likely hadn't counted on. "I am holding her, Spectre authority. And until I get some answers—she stays here on the Normandy."

"The Normandy is a—"

"Commandeered by a Council Spectre. In addition, technically, I stole the Normandy from Cerberus—fair and square. You slapped some Alliance paint on her, so I'll share when I'm done."

She waited. She knew it was a low blow, and she was playing dirty. Sometimes dirty was the hand they forced her to play. "I'll keep fighting this war, of course, and I'll be your diplomat and use my ties and connections with the other species to get the job done. I have my priorities, Admiral, but I will pull rank as a Spectre if I am given no other option."

Scrubbing a hand over his face, the frustration now palpable, Hackett glared at her. "Commander, I do not question your priorities or your ability to get the job done, but this? Some things are better left alone."

"I disagree, sir."

"You have no idea the rift you will create in your own life, let alone several others."

It was her turn to raise a brow at him. "My life? What about this girl could possibly affect my life, other than the fact I believe she has been treated poorly?"

He stood there, silent for several moments. He held up a finger signaling for her to wait. She could hear him clearing out his own QEC, affording him some privacy.

"Commander. Before I say anything, I want your word that you will not come out guns blazing at your mother, Anderson, or myself. This was a decision made nearly ten years ago. In hindsight, it may not have been the best route, but that cannot be changed now."

All she could do was nod and brace herself for whatever he was about to come clean with.

"Your word, Shepard." He demanded.

"You have my word," she acknowledged, which she'd likely regret. No, she had a very strong feeling there _would_ be regret with her acquiescence.

"Her name is Jaden. Jaden Shepard. She is your sister—half-sister to be exact."

Her entire world shrank to the size of a pinhole. He couldn't be serious. _'No, Hackett is always serious' _"Whose?" she asked coolly. "As often as I was away in boarding schools or biotic training, it could be either one of my parents!"

"You are Hannah's only child, Jane. Your mother went through hell and inevitably divorced your father over it."

"Who is her mother? Where is she from? How long have you known about her?" she asked numbly.

Hackett looked so tired; worn out, so much so, she was ready to apologize. She thought better of it, though. If she backpedaled, he might feel he had a chance to force her to give the kid over.

"She stays with me, on the Normandy, Admiral."

"It may be for the best," he agreed, resigned to the situation. "She can be volatile. You're going to have your hands full. I'll send you a full dossier, and Kahlee would be a good source of information as well."

She laughed a manic snigger that did not sound like her at all. "Wouldn't be the first time, Admiral. I'll keep you posted."

A simple salute and they both signed off.

Shepard had no clue where to go on her own ship. It was so crowded and her thoughts entirely too muddled to deal with anything beyond putting one foot in front of the other, at the moment. She chose to hide out in the loft. She had good booze there, and maybe her favorite turian would come be a voice of reason, or at the very least, a damn good distraction.

Why did all hell have to break loose during a war?


	3. Diversionary Tactics

_AN/ We interrupt the seriousness of the story for some fluff and fun. _**NSFW. **Admittedly, I almost never write sex scenes. Hope you enjoy! I also may have... innocently made fun of Jacob from ME2. ;)

* * *

**Diversionary Tactics**

He stared at her blankly. "Shepard, are you sure? Are they sure? This all seems so…"

I know, Garrus. It all seems so fantastical, like a bad soap opera."

"What is a soap opera? Some kind of Earth music?"

Jane snorted. "Sorry about that. No, it's daytime TV, overly dramatic, and incredibly ridiculous. My grandmother used to watch them, and the few times I spent at their house, she had me sit with her while she watched. Worse yet? She would update me on each and every one of their lives, up to the present time, as if they were her neighbors and she was the horrible town gossip."

"Sounds brutal," Garrus said, his mandibles flaring in amusement. "So, two Shepards on one ship? Isn't that exceeding the maximum capacity for concentrated crazy in a contained area?"

Talons flew up in defense after Jane gave him a good punch in the arm. "Very funny."

He could always make her feel better, no matter the situation. But this? The nightmare of it all kept creeping back into every thought. "She is… I want to say not what I expected, though, I never expected anything like this, not ever. In my head, I am still an only child."

"Hmm," he sounded thoughtful. "Technically, you are an only child. Even if she were born into your family, isn't she fifteen or sixteen years younger than you?"

"Something like that," she agreed. It made sense, even if only a little. "I am so damn angry, Garrus. Not at her, it's not her fault, but my parents, Hackett, and even Anderson, but mostly my parents. How… how can they justify lying to me for all these years?"

"Is it a lie if you never say anything?" he asked curiously.

"We have a human saying, 'lie by omission, is still a lie.' I want to find my mother, and call her out on this. We don't have the greatest relationship, especially after I worked with Cerberus."

"That was the end justifying the means, Jane. How can she still hold that against you?"

Shepard shrugged, and then leaned up against his side, wrapping her arm around the back of his waist. "Distract me."

* * *

"How…" he started to ask, but when her fingertips started to caress the vulnerable skin between his plates, he knew exactly what she meant. The low tones of his sub harmonics encouraged her, now both of her hands were on him, under his tunic, and pulling at the fabric.

Garrus pulled away long enough to scoop her up, and settle her onto his lap. He loved the way her thighs hugged his hips. Human women like Shepard had firm, yet soft, smooth legs.

"How long do we have," he whispered along her jaw, his tongue stroking the tender skin just underneath the curve.

Between breathy moans, she said. "About an hour till we dock at the Citadel."

Garrus growled in her ear. He knew the effect it would have on her. He'd never considered the multi tones of his voice could be such an aphrodisiac. Her body was all gravity, pressing harder against his. "I can do a lot of distracting in an hour."

Her hands reached for his face and she stroked down the sides of his mandibles. He looked into her green-gray eyes, and she grinned that special smile saved only for him. "Show me, big-guy."

"A good turian always knows their duty," he teased, and started to fumble with her clothing. "It's a good thing I'm not a very good turian.

"Stand up," Garrus commanded. The privacy of her quarters was the one place he could get away with his more dominant nature. Hungrily, he peeled her uniform off, tossing it off to the side. "Slide your panties down slowly, the way I like it."

Shepard winked, and turned so her backside was facing him. She hooked her fingers into the waistline of her panties and teasingly slid them down over her hips, and bent over to remove them from around her feet.

He could never get enough of the little show she would put on for him. He watched as her hands smoothed back up her legs, as she raised herself upright again.

"Table," he simply said. There was no need for instruction. He had less than an hour, and damn if he wasn't going to make her forget todays trials…

Garrus watched her position herself at the edge of the table, and lean back on her elbows as she was watching him discard his attire. His protective plates were already releasing and his arousal evident.

Shepard licked her lips, something that always fascinated him. It was sexy, ravenous, and reminded him what human lips could do. What _her _lips could do to him.

Walking over to her, he knelt down between her legs. By nature, he would have loved to sink his teeth into those thighs. Human skin couldn't take that sort of foreplay, so mindful of his sharp teeth, he learned to mimic the action with his mouth, biting down hard enough to send a jolt through her body.

"Spirits, Garrus!" Her pleas drew out a low growl against her skin, and she shivered. A tickle in the back of his mind, somewhere distant had him chuckling. She yelled '_spirits_' instead of the human deity.

Garrus explored her body, nips and strokes over her skin elicited more pleas. He teased around her center, tracing the wanton swollen flesh, dipping in and out between the damp folds. Lightly, he circled the bundle of nerves—that very human magical spot that made her quiver, and thrust her hips. She was close—so close.

His plates now fully open, and his erection throbbing, he lifted his head and looked up into her flushed face. His girl was more than ready.

He reached for her, and she took his hand. They hadn't managed to reach the bed before Shepard leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They had gotten good at several positions that were enjoyable for the both of them. Garrus had to admit, this was a favorite of his.

Sliding leather clad talons down her backside; he squeezed her bum and lifted her onto him. She set an excruciatingly slow pace, grinding her hips methodically against his.

The intensity built up and he wanted _more. _Garrus spun her around and laid her on the bed, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He sank into her more deeply and groaned from the sensation. Once such a curiously alien feeling, the warm, wet pulsating walls of her sex—now absolute perfection. It was home—it was _his_ Shepard.

Reaching down between them, he softly stroked her magical bud. "Jane, I want your release. All mine, only mine."

"Yours," she panted. "Only yours."

Garrus' set a punishing pace as his own release grew closer. She matched him thrust for thrust. "Only yours," he avowed. "Always."

* * *

Afterglow, a very human phrase, but he got it now. Shepard always had a glow after their lovemaking. It gave him a glimpse of those rare moments when she was relaxed and content. Even if only for a short time, it was a beautiful thing to witness.

"Feeling thoroughly distracted?" he asked while nuzzling her neck.

"Mhmm," she said and curled closer to his side. "You should get a trophy or a medal for diversionary tactics."

"I don't need a _prize_ for making my girl happy, and giving her what she needs," he said honestly. "Besides, once you go human, you never go back, right?"

Her laugh shook the bed, and she snorted between gasps for air. "Garrus," she choked out." You're banned from watching anymore-human movies! That was terrible!"

"It must be true," he murmured into her bare skin. "I am ready for round two."

"You're insatiable," she teased, but then stretched out so he could explore further.

"I am Garrus Vakarian, and I am addicted to the human curled up next to me," he confessed. "Doctor's orders are to indulge until my addiction is fully sated. It shouldn't take more than our lifetime to be cured."

Shepard stretched out on her back. Garrus growled playfully. "I think my first step is to admit my addiction, the next step is right here." His tongue swept over her breast. Another very alien thing he decidedly could not live without now.

"Commander," EDI's voice echoed through the loft. "We are approaching docking bay D24, Zakera ward. Arrival time: nine minutes."

They both stilled. Garrus looked up at Jane. "Resume later?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"


	4. Human Obsession with Chicken

AN/ I'll be leaving for a two week vacation to visit family and friends. So, I have for you a fun filled chapter. We'll resume to angst, hurt, and drama when I return! I hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know! Good or ill, I can take it.

* * *

**Human Obsession with Chicken**

Hey, Doc. She's starting to stir," James informed Karin. "You might want to call Shepard down here."

Chakwas saved whatever data she had been working on, and stood from her chair. Walking over to the other side of the exam table, she ran a diagnostics over the young woman. "The sedative is wearing off. She'll likely not be happy about the restraints."

Vega snorted. "And we wouldn't be happy if she went all biotic-bitch on us again."

He looked down at the girl again, and she seemed peaceful. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"In what way, Lieutenant?"

"I don't know, man—I feel like we've met, or something."

He noticed her strawberry-blonde hair, with lighter golden highlights, and peachy pale skin. James focused on her facial features. A straight nose, with a sprinkling of freckles that spread out over the tops of her cheeks. He averted his eyes and took a step back when he realized he was staring, and the object of his curiosity had been looking right back at him.

Awareness slowly crept in, and she pulled against the restraints. "Get me the hell out of these!"

"Why? So you can go bat-shit crazy and try to kill us again?" Vega questioned with a smirk. "I'm sure Doc here doesn't want another broken bone, and I am all for flying on a ship, not _in_ one."

"Great," she groaned. "Let me guess, a big meatbag of muscles who thinks he's funny?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Don't forget handsome, powerful, and _not_ tied to a table."

The feeling he knew her from somewhere niggled at him. Her sarcasm, even her glare; as if he'd seen it all before.

"I'm sure we could arrange something, Jarhead. Your type probably likes little girls tied down, and helpless," she sneered. "Does it make you feel all manly?"

"Heh, Nice," James said with a shake of his head. "First off, I don't _'like'_ little girls. And secondly, chica, I always feel manly."

Chakwas cleared her throat. "Lieutenant, perhaps you would be so kind to go and get Shepard? She's not responding to my call."

"No need," Shepard strode into the med bay. "We're about to dock, Karin, and I need you to go see about your nose and wrist."

"James, I'll take over from here. Liara has agreed to take the next watch after me. Once she returns, I have a few errands to run on the Presidium, and meet with Bailey. We'll be pulling out tomorrow 05:00. Enjoy it while it last."

James was about to acknowledge the commander, but he turned and looked at the girl on the exam table, then back at Shepard. _Mierda! _The familiarity clicked into place. He decided his imagination was running amok. "See ya. I'm going to hang down in the lower wards, come down and I'll buy you a drink."

"I just might take you up on that, Vega. Careful, I can get mighty thirsty after a day like today." Shepard laughed with the warning. "First round is on me.'

"Deal, Lola!" and he turned to Karin. "C'mon, I'll walk you to Huerta, Doc. Nothin' better than having a hot career woman on my arm."

Chakwas blushed, and slapped his forearm, but then she hooked her good arm into his when he offered it. James had to smile inwardly. Doc was a good sport.

* * *

Once the med bay was empty, save for Shepard and her… _yeah, she couldn't even say it in her own head_. Shepard went over to the girl and started to release the soft restraints.

"Aren't you worried I'll lose it on you, too?" Jaden quipped with a menacing grimace.

"Hardly," Jane smirked in amusement. "The lieutenant and the doctor may have not anticipated the danger from a slip of a girl, but I always expect the worst." For added measure, Shepard glared down at her, and let the kid know she was _not_ one to be fucked with, or else.

"Slip this," she held up her middle finger. "You don't know shit, and you certainly don't know what I am capable of."

So, it was going to be like that, was it? Jane did not take the bait. Instead, she finished releasing the padded cuffs off the girl's wrist and ankles. Jaden rose slowly, rubbing her wrist. She dangled her feet off the side while she sat up on the exam table, and swayed slightly.

Shepard waited until the girl got her bearings, and pointed towards the door. "Come on. Let's go eat. I'm starving, and I know you have to be, too."

"I'm not hungry," she said petulantly. "And I don't need a babysitter."

"Don't eat, then," Shepard shrugged. "You can watch me eat—doesn't that sound like fun?

"And, By the way," she said with another of her trademark glares, "it's not a request, now move it!"

Slowly sliding off the table, Jaden staggered a bit, but then righted herself and stormed out in front of Jane, and sped off to the mess. Jane couldn't help but chuckle. Sister or not, she would not be pushed around on her own ship.

As she followed Jaden into the dining area, she idly wondered if the girl knew who Shepard was, because that would be an awkward disadvantage.

Harshly, Jaden pulled out a chair and flopped her butt down, propped her feet up on the table, while leaning the chair back on two legs.

_For fuck's sake, really? _All the tension Garrus helped her shed was building back up at light speed. Still, she focused on getting food, and not giving the girl the satisfaction of winding her up.

Bless Vega, and his desire for real food. A pan of eggs with peppers and cheese sat on the cooling unit shelf, along with bacon—maybe bacon. It looked and smelled like bacon, which was good enough for her. She positioned the food on two trays and placed them in the heating unit, setting the timer for one minute.

On another shelf, sat fruit bowls from Thessia. She'd have to do something nice for Liara in return. She grabbed two and tossed them on the counter, waiting for their food to warm up.

After both trays were full, Jane walked over to the table where her seething sister sat. "Here. Eat or not, it's your choice." Then placed the tray in front of Jaden.

Much to her amusement, Jaden slowly sat forward and took a whiff of the eggs. "What kind of eggs are these?" she asked without anger.

"No idea," Shepard shrugged. "Not sure I care to know. Out in space, you take what you can get."

"So, I guess the bacon is a mystery, too?"

"Yep," Jane laughed. "You get used to it on a ship. It's rare to have fresh food at all, but since we've docked at two major ports recently that still have supplies, we got lucky."

_Food? Seriously_, the food was going to be the ultimate icebreaker. _Too easy_, Shepard thought, though, when she surreptitiously glanced up, Jaden started to dig in.

Garrus was making his way from the main battery and went over and grabbed a sealed bowl from the cabinet, added some sort of liquid to it, and popped it into the heating unit. After the timer went off, he pulled it out, found an eating utensil, and sat next to Shepard.

Jane leaned down and sniffed his food. She wrinkled her nose. "What is that?"

"Poor excuse for a dextro meal," he grumbled a complaint. "I know I'm the only dextro on the ship, Shepard, but do you think we could pick up some better supplies?"

She nodded. "We'll see what's available in the wards."

"Good," he said as he dug into his food, lacking any enthusiasm, but then he grinned and added. "I need to keep my strength up—my commander is a slave driver."

"Hilarious, Vakarian," she shoved him with her shoulder. "Maybe if you spent less time calibrating and more…" she let her words trail off with a saucy smile.

"Oh, I'm always up for _more," _he purred, his sub harmonics dropping low. "Maybe Cortez could use help in the shuttle bay."

Jane rolled her eyes, she was sure she had a witty retort, but a voice from across the table distracted her.

"Gross!" Jaden shrieked out. "Are you two… you know what? Never mind. Gross, just gross. Is there somewhere I can shower?"

Not sure whether to be embarrassed or amused, Jane chose nonchalant. "I'll take you up to my cabin. I also may have some clothes that might fit. We look to be close in size."

Garrus picked up his bowl and pushed away from the table. "I'll go choke this down, meet you when Liara gets here and we can split the list of errands, and then have dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," Shepard agreed. "Vega wants to meet for drinks, too. Do you mind?"

"Fine by me, gives him less opportunity to flirt with his commanding officer."

"Aw, big guy. I'm a…" she looked over at Jaden who was pulling a disgusted face. "We'll talk about it later."

Talons slyly grazed her arm, and Shepard watched him stroll back down to his domain.

"Right," Shepard said, hiding the nervousness she felt. "Shower. This way."

* * *

Purgatory's loud club tempo thumped in Jane's ears. She had never liked the club scene, nor the music. Her crew would say she had no taste in music. She liked real instruments, people with talented voices, who sang out lyrics poetically. The 21st century had some of the best _real_ bands she'd ever heard. Joker called her music old and impossible to dance to, as if he ever danced.

"Did you have a chance to talk with her up in your cabin?" Garrus asked close to her ear so she could hear over the thud of the music.

Jane shook her head and rose up on her tippy toes to reach his ear. "Not yet. I chickened out."

He leaned back down, this time letting his mandible tickle along her jawline. "What is it with the human obsession over chicken?"

Jane guffawed loudly. It was a good question, one she didn't have an answer for, so she simply said. "I'll show you a picture of one sometime. Maybe you can figure out why."

"Doubt it," he murmured in her ear, and before he righted himself, he nipped her lobe.

"Keep that up, and we're going to rent a room for a few hours," she warned, and retaliated with sly, wandering hands.

"At least EDI can't bother us, so I'm game."

"We'll see," she said and pointed over to where James leaned up against the lower bar. "One drink with Vega, and we'll go from there."

The two of them made their way over to the Lieutenant. "Hey, Commander. Nice to see you get down and dirty with the rest of us grunts!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Who says I don't like getting dirty, James? Besides, you're an officer too, so I guess you're slumming it?"

"Hey now!" James said and bounced back a little. "See those marines over there? They don't see you as '_just another soldier'_. To them, you're an icon, a hero, and larger than life."

"He's got a point, Shepard," Garrus agreed. "You did kill a thrasher maw on foot. Hell, I wouldn't believe it if I weren't there."

"Not alone," she said with a frown. "It's not like a glared at the damn thing with my laser eye beams, and it fell over dead at my feet."

"I've seen you glare, Jane," Garrus teased. "I could almost see it happening."

"Hey, man. All I'm sayin' is, why not buy them a round, and show them you're human just like the rest of us?" James suggested. "It'll be good for morale!"

"I like the way you think, Vega. A round for anyone in uniform. Any species. We're all in this together."

One round turned into several. It seemed every soldier from all quarters of the galaxy wanted to make a toast with her. By the time the evening ended, Shepard and Garrus were both drunk. Quite an accomplishment considering how difficult it was for Jane to get drunk and stay inebriated for any length of time.

She and Garrus took a sky-taxi back to the docking bay. Together, they stumbled into the Normandy, and barely made it to her loft. Shepard fell asleep on the couch, her hand slid down the back of his tunic, and Garrus passed out with his head on her lap, on the floor at her feet.

Liara came to give Shepard a report about her time with Jaden. She saw the two and smiled. After she quietly stepped out of Shepard's loft, she called for the ship's AI. "EDI, make sure no one disturbs Shepard. I believe she'll need a lot of rest before we pull out."

"Very well, Doctor T'Soni. Shepard and Garrus may need pain relievers for pending hangovers, as well. Shall I schedule coffee and levo and dextro aspirin for when they wake?"

Liara chuckled. "That would be good EDI. Your knowledge of organic behavior is really improving."

"I shall add that to my programming for further analysis," EDI sounded proud and then added. "Thank you Liara, and good night."


	5. Stick a Pyjak in It

AN/ The muse is restless. I guess she had one more chapter to get out before my trip. A bit of a cliffhanger-sorry about that. ;) Thank you for reading, reviewing, stopping by, favoriting and follows!

* * *

**Stick a Pyjak in It **

Jaden spent the last four days roaming the ship, and observed its crewmembers. She never engaged in conversation, a silent onlooker in the shadows, behind crates, alcoves, and equipment. Subsequently the second day, the Commander finally stopped having her guarded twenty-four-seven. Shepard trusted too easily, or perhaps she had some uncanny instinct. Either way, she knew quickly, this crew would _'not'_ take any of her shenanigans.

She missed Jack. The _psychotic-biotic_, the well-earned title always made her laugh softly. Underneath it all, Jack held a soft place in her heart for her students; you simply had to bust through all her layers of crazy to notice it.

She'd entrusted some of her life with the instructor. Not a great deal, only more or less of the things that the two women were able to share, related pain in their lifetimes.

Ducked behind a crate in the shuttle bay, she watched the beefy Jarhead doing pull-ups. _Gah_! He annoyed the hell out of her. His confidence in himself got under her skin. Underneath the bravado, there was something hidden; she just knew it to be true. Other than the Commander, this James person rankled at her the most.

Artfully, she inched to the other side of the crate. The sound of humming caught her attention. Standing near one of the requisition consoles, the shuttle pilot, what was his name? It didn't matter, not really. Days ago, he seemed so depressed, although, now, he was singing to himself and looked significantly happier.

Switching her earpiece to stereo settings, she started one of her favorite playlist and sunk down between the crates. Music would calm her, also, it helped her drown out the loud, troubling thoughts that plagued her every day.

A heavy hand on her shoulder shook her awake. Groggily, she looked up and saw the meatbag towering over where she'd must have fallen asleep. "Hey, Chica. Not the best spot for a siesta, no?"

Thrusting his hand aside, she leered back up at him. "Not when the first thing I see is your ugly mug."

Vega laughed. He didn't seem offended in the least, which just pissed her off even more. "Yeah, well 'Lil chica, if my mug is so damn ugly, why spy on me from your secret hiding spot? Although, not so secret now is it?"

Jaden scrambled to her feet, and heatedly shoved at his chest. More infuriated than before, the mountain hadn't even staggered! A good biotic pull would teach him not to touch her. She seriously considered it, but then remembered Shepard's warning, and her freedom not to be under guard anymore stopped her from acting on it.

"I just wanted someplace without eyes watching me all the time. Don't flatter yourself, Vega."

"No worries on that point, kiddo," she knew he said that to further rile her up. "I've yet to be flattered by you, and all your worldly charms."

"You're an ass," she said while pushing past him, and walked over to the elevator, punching the control panel. It would have been more effective if the damn lift didn't take forever to open up and let her retreat quickly.

Leaning back against the wall in the lift, she considered where to wander off next. Finally deciding, she got to the crew quarters deck, wanting to find out if the physician would bring her implant back online. She felt okay, and without an active implant, she felt her control compromised.

Entering the med bay startled her. Chakwas wasn't at her terminal, instead, a salarian singing gods only knows what in a lab coat, and a very—very large krogan on an exam table. Having never met a live krogan, and only seeing them on vids, Jaden's natural curiosity piqued.

"Do you make it a practice to stare, little human?" asked the krogan.

_Little human. _Jaden refrained from rolling her eyes, just barely. "Sometimes, I suppose. Depends on my level of interest," she confessed. "It wasn't my intention to be rude. I've never seen a real krogan."

"And now that you have," the krogan said with a slight tilt of her head, seemingly amused, "would you like to talk?"

Jaden shrugged slightly. "Sure, why not? Do you have a name, or do I keep calling you _'the krogan,_' because quite honestly, I am not a fan of _'little human'_. My name is Jaden."

"You are welcome to call me Eve," and she patted a space along the exam table for Jaden to sit.

Turning her back to the table, she hopped up and scooted her bum securely next to Eve. "So, like Adam and Eve? Sort of an odd name for a non-human."

The krogan was female, she realized quickly. Jaden liked her low, gruff, but feminine voice. There was a comfort in her tones.

"I have no idea who this Adam and Eve are. Famous humans, I assume?"

"I suppose," Jaden murmured. "If you believe in that sort of thing."

Eve inclined her large head, more gracefully than Jaden could have guessed. "What is there to believe?"

She reflected on that for a moment. Her mother told her bible stories when she was little, before—before the Alliance had taken her away, removing her from the only family, she had. "Religion, I guess. I don't think we arrived from two humans that were miraculously designed by a deity. But, I assume there is something to having faith, having a belief system." Not that she actually had one. She had lost any sort of faith in miracles, or anything else ages ago.

"What do you believe in?" Eve asked a simple question, one that felt heady and oppressive. She had no simple answer.

"I believe," Jaden paused, and looked around the room. The Salarian was singing some nonsense she couldn't make out. Pointing to the scientist, she adeptly changed the subject. "Does he do that a lot?"

"More than," Eve said with a chuckle. "I've been tuning him out as best I can, but it isn't easy."

Both women stopped to listen.

_Asari-Vorcha offspring have an allergy to dairy, and... Da-di-di-dee-di-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-di-di-di..._

"Not easy to dance to, either," Jaden said with a laugh.

"He dances, too. Not something you want to witness," Eve waggled her brow ridges. "Just take my word for it."

"Done," Jaden, agreed. Eve had such a calming effect on her. How very odd that a complete stranger gave her a sense of peace. It debunked some of the tales she'd read about the krogan, or maybe it was just Eve who was special.

"You seem troubled, child," Eve observed. Jaden, slightly taken aback by her comment, it had been the first time since being on this ship; she managed to shed some of the harbored rage.

Kneading her fingers together, she focused on the weave of flesh it created. "I don't know why I'm here, or why they are keeping me on this ship. No one has told me anything, or explained the reasoning behind it."

"Strange," Eve muttered. "I've met Shepard, and we have spoken at length. She does not strike me as the type to hold someone without a reasonable purpose."

"Doesn't make sense to me, neither."

"You remind me of her—the commander," Eve commented, though Jaden felt it was more to herself, rather than directed at her. As though she were contemplating aloud.

Again, she just stared at the krogan, not rudely, but curiously. "Like how?"

"Nothing tangible. It is only a feeling."

_Weird. _Being on this ship was weird, no rhyme or reason that made any sense. "I need to find out why they are holding me here. Why the Alliance has not claimed me, and forced me to wherever they deemed necessary '_for my own good'_, again."

Eve looked thoughtful, and then slid off the exam table, and took Jaden's hand. "We are going to find some answers for you."

Just as they were about to leave the med bay, the salarian took notice and started a hyperactive rant.

"No-no-no-no. Not possible. Eve must stay here. Monitored at all times. Must not compromise health—cure—krogan trust."

"Stick a pyjak in it, doctor. I will return soon," Eve said with complete authority. "I will not ignore my calling as a shaman. This child needs peace. It is my duty to hear the call of my ancestors when I am needed."

The salarian shook his head vehemently. "Problematic."

"Your problem, doctor, not mine." With that said, Jaden and Eve exited the med bay.

"Where are we going?" Jaden asked rather nervously.

"Where else? To see Commander Shepard. With her, your answers will be found."

Her certainty was almost believable. With Jaden's hand held firmly, but not harshly, she decided it best not to get in the way of a determined krogan. Picking up her pace to meet the strides Eve set, they were off to find some answers.


	6. Amok

AN/ Must obey the muse, or she gets testy. Thank you all! Love the comments, follows and favorites! I really should be packing for my trip. ;)

* * *

**Amok**

"Garrus, I don't even know what to say to her," Shepard feebly explained while pacing alongside of her bed. "Between Liara's information, and the Alliance dossier, none of this makes sense. Conflicting documents, and dates, which am I supposed to believe?"

An entire week had passed by and Jane had not spoken with Jaden. Missions of importance had been her excuse. No time. No '_right_' moment available. It was easier to face possible rachni with the pending mission, than this—this life altering reality both women were about to face.

"Jane," Liara called to her, the familiar, soothing voice of reason her asari friend often possessed. "Once you face this, it will get easier, I'm sure of it. And not talking to her is solving what, exactly? You are more frantic now, than when you first found out about Jaden. You're letting your imagination run amok."

"Amok," Garrus enunciated slowly. "Such a strange word. Kind of fun to say, though."

Jane stopped her pacing and gaped at Garrus incredulously. She knew what he was trying to do, and damn him, he succeeded. She stopped manically pacing and freaking out, if only for a moment. That moment, though? It gave her some brief clarity.

"You're a goober, but a brilliant goober," she accused with her own flavor of strange flattery. "We'll just ask which bit of information is true. Between the three of us, someone will surely know if she is lying or not."

Shaking her head, Liara let out a sigh. "You are not seriously considering all three of us be here when you speak with her, Shepard. It will feel like an ambush."

"Right," Jane agreed and dropped her gaze to the floor. "Guess there is no better time than the—"

Stopped mid-sentence by the swoosh sound of her door, Shepard froze as Eve and Jaden came briskly in and down the steps into her main living area. Suddenly, the room became very crowded.

"Commander," Eve greeted her with a no nonsense tone. She turned to the turian and asari on the couch. "Would you excuse us, please? There are matters I need to discuss with the Commander," she pinned a stern gaze upon them. "In private."

Both Garrus and Liara looked to their Commander. When Jane nodded, Liara shot her a small, sympathetic smile, and Garrus looked less inclined to move.

"It's all right, Garrus," Jane assured him. "Be ready to depart for Utukku in four hours, and make sure James knows he's on this mission as well. EDI will announce when we are in shuttle range."

"Will do, Shepard," Garrus reluctantly agreed. He brushed past her, running a talon down her arm. She smiled reassuringly up at him, and he and Liara left the loft.

Turning back to the two new guests, she pointed over to the couch. "Have a seat. I have fresh coffee and tea in those two pots, don't drink from the silver pot, though, its dextro tea."

Eve gracefully sat at one end of the couch. Jane could not stop marveling at the female krogan's poise. Jaden, however, flopped down in the corner where the two sections met, and placed her feet on the coffee table. Jane hid a smirk when Eve tapped the girl on the knee, chiding her for bad manners. Even more amazing, Jaden dropped her feet without a fuss, and righted herself.

Eve poured herself some tea, and Jaden declined, almost huffily. Jane sat on the edge of her bed so she could face them both. "I would ask why you are here Eve, with Jaden in tow, but something tells me I can imagine you worked your mojo on her, and now you're searching for some answers."

Eve's eyes crinkled, Shepard assumed there was a smile hidden under her veil. "Intuitive, Commander. You are correct on both counts. Although, I will have to assume mojo is a positive human expression?"

Shepard grinned. "It is," she confirmed. "Before we get started, I have a few questions that need to be cleared up before you start firing your own at me."

Inclining her head, Eve nodded her consent. Jaden however huffed and sunk further into the couch.

Pulling two data pads off the bed, Jane held them up, one in each hand. "I have two pads of information here. One is a dossier sent to me from high security Alliance records," she explained, and sat the pad on the table so either woman could read them if they chose. "The second here, is information from… a more thorough resource," she added that one to the table also.

Eve plucked both data pads up and started skimming over them.

"The dossier states that you are seventeen, Jaden, and your eighteenth birthday is in three months," Jane informed her audience. "The second pad, and the one I am more inclined to believe, states you are nearly twenty. So my question is _which_ is the truth, and why the deception about your age?"

Jaden paled, and beads of sweat formed over her forehead.

Eve placed a large hand over Jaden's tight fist. "It is only a question to clear up the contradictions. There is no reason to fret, young lady."

"My…" she started with an audible swallow.

"_Baby girl, remember, you are only eight years old," her mother told her as she shoved documents into her hand. "Give those to the Admiral, and never tell him your real age. Never, darling, it will protect you longer until I can figure out a way for us to be together again." _

"_Mommy," Jaden said through tears and breathless hiccups. "I'll be good. I won't use the blue lights anymore, I promise! You'll see. I'll clean my room, too!" _

"_You have done nothing wrong, my sweet girl. The burden is mine to bear, and I need to know you are cared for, that you have food in your tummy, a soft bed to lay your head, and the best education available," her mother soothed with words of care, love, and devotion. That she was the most important person in her world and that is why she had to say goodbye. "Sometimes mothers have to make sacrifices for the good of their children. This is mine, Jaden. Always remember, I love you more than my own life." _

Jaden felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks. She had not truly cried since that day. She vowed to be good, but she wasn't, and her mother was lost to her forever.

"I'm nineteen," she confessed. "I believe my mother thought it would buy her some time, so that she could find a way for me to come home. I was very small for my age and the Alliance believed her, along with my forged birth certificate," she said with a shrug. "I am just guessing, or maybe hopeful in my assumptions."

Like a fist in her gut, Jane reeled hearing her half-sister was nearly twenty. Which meant her parents were married at least three years after Jaden was born. Hell with her promise to Hackett. If news confirmed of her mother's whereabouts, and she was alive, Jane would be having a very difficult conversation, mother to daughter.

"Is any of this relevant? Why am I being held prisoner on this damn ship?"

Jane blinked several times, her thoughts tangled in a web of lies, and the only ones that suffered now was the two siblings. Left to deal with the fallout of an irresponsible father, and mothers that covered up for him. All involved likely rationalized that it was for the best. Best for who?

"You are not a prisoner," Jane finally answered. "You… you are… that is… we are sisters. We share a father between us."

"Liar!" Jaden leaped to her feet. "You are a sick bitch, you know that? I don't know what kind of game you are playing at, but count me the fuck out!"

"Jaden! You will calm yourself, and sit down!" Eve commanded. "Unless you want a six hundred and fifty pound krogan pinning you in place, I suggest you apologize to the commander. Look at her, child: she is hurt and confused, just as you are. It is obvious she did not know any more than you did."

Jaden and Shepard, both stilled. Something in Eve's voice resonated absolution, and not to be trifled with.

Jane propped her elbows on her knees and buried her face into her hands. "I only found out last week, not long after you arrived. I felt protective and had no idea why. It did not make any sense. I forced Admiral Hackett into telling me who you were, and why they were so determined to keep you."

Instead of more questioning, Jaden pleaded with Jane. "Please don't tell Hackett the truth about my age. They expect me to join the Alliance when I turn eighteen. I don't want to be a soldier. I want to be an instructor like Jack," she admitted sincerely. "I was at the top of my class at Grissom. I have been a paid student since last year. An IA—instructor's assistant to Jack, and one other. I have also done some work in the technician labs."

She couldn't help it, Jane grinned at their likeness. "A biotic _and_ a tech head, huh?"

"You too?" her sister asked with honest curiosity.

Yep," Jane grinned. "Top of my N7 graduating class with honors in Sentinel training."

Eve stood, and waved her hand at both human women. "I assume it is safe to leave you both so that you can talk in private?"

Both Shepards nodded in unison. Eve got that crinkle around her eyes again. "Then I shall return to the med bay, and rile up the salarian. It breaks up the dreariness of listening to him babble his theories aloud."

Inclining her large head, Eve left the loft. Shepard didn't have a lot of time before they were deployed to Utukku. She decided to make the most of it, and learn more about a sister she never knew, and let her sister get to know her.

* * *

"Good. You are back. Must run diagnostics now. Please take position on the exam table. No time to waste!"

Eve sauntered to the table, turned and hopped up. "Doctor, do your worst. It's been a good day."


End file.
